You Changed
by YoominC16
Summary: Inspired by Robert Roode's heel turn. T for swearing. AJ Styles/Robert Roode slash. Hints at James Storm/Kaz


_Disclaimer: All of the wrestlers are owned by TNA Wrestling. I do not own anything nor do I make any money off of this. This story is purely fiction._

* * *

><p>"Bobby!" AJ yelled. Robert rolled his eyes but didn't answer his fiancée. He just opened the door and walked into their private dressing room. Bobby flopped down on the couch, title belt in his lap.<p>

AJ walked into their dressing room and slammed the door. AJ gave Robert a crazy look before speaking. "Did you not just hear me calling out your name?"

"Oh I heard you." Robert said with a smug look. He shifted the belt in his lap. "I was ignoring you."

AJ gave him another look. _Count to ten AJ. Count to ten. _"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What wrong with me?" Robert asks rhetorically. "I finally win the World Heavyweight Championship belt and you're asking what's wrong with me." Robert stands up and throws the belt over his shoulder. "You should be happy for me, telling me that you love me and that you're proud of me. You should be laying on your back on that couch." Robert points to the couch. "Giving me the best celebratory sex we have ever had."

"You know, I would be doing all of those things if you weren't acting like such a jackass." AJ yells.

"Jackass?" Robert yells back.

"Yes, a jackass." AJ starts. "Ever since you've won that title." AJ points to the title. "You've been acting like you're better than everyone else and that the title means more to you than everything and everyone else."

"Number one." Robert holds up one finger. "I have the top title in TNA which means I am better than all of the other wrestlers and number two." Robert holds up two fingers. "This title does mean more to me then some people and some things."

"Does it mean more to you than I do?" AJ asked, hands on his hips and a determined look on his face.

"What the- How can you ask me a question like that?" Robert retorted.

"It's a simple question that should have a simple answer. Does the belt mean more to you than me? Yes or no?" AJ asks again.

Robert gives AJ a crazy look before turning his back on him. AJ rolled his eyes. "Oh, so you're just going to turn your back on me. You're just going to avoid the question. You're not going to be a man and just answer the question." AJ rants. "OK. That's fine Bobby. Now I know what type of man I'm marrying. Now I know that he's a punk ass bitch."

Robert turned around and looked at AJ. Something inside of him had snapped. "You damn right. This title means more to me then everybody. This title means more to me than my dad, my mom, my sister, my friends, and this title definitely means more to me than you do."

Robert rush of adrenaline went down as he snapped back to reality. He looked into AJ's eyes and saw that they shone with tears and he immediately realized what he had just admitted. Robert's eyes widen. "A-AJ I-I didn't me-."

AJ held up his hand. "Don't give me that BS. You meant it. You meant every word you said." AJ said in a soft voice. "And since I don't mean anything to you." AJ took his engagement ring off and threw it in Robert's face. "You can have your ring back and marry your belt and I'll go find a man that actually gives a damn about me." AJ finished and stormed out of the door.

"AJ! AJ! Wait!" Robert yelled but it was in vain. Robert watched as AJ walked down the hall.

Robert fell back on the couch and put his face in his hands. He felt defeated. He felt like his whole world had fallen about and crashed down all around him and at this moment, the belt that laid across him lap didn't mean a damn thing. He needed AJ. Robert reached for the phone and called the only person that might help him.

"Hello."

"It's Bobby. I fucked up. I need your help."

They person on the other line paused. "Oh so you need my help now. I thought you were a big shot now."

"AJ walked out on me…gave the ring back. I fucked up and I need your help. So, are you going to help me or not Kaz?"

Kaz paused again. "If James knew I was talking to you, he'd flip a lid and he can't afford that because of his concussion."

"This conversation stays between us."

Kaz sighed. "So what did you do?"

"I told him…that the belt meant more to me than he does and the worst part about it is, I did think that this belt meant more to me than him. I thought this belt was all I needed but when he walked out of the door…that this belt meant shit unless AJ was here to share the glory with me. What do I do?"

"I would like to point out, first of all, that you are a major dumbass for not realizing that AJ has been the best thing that has ever happened to you. You're not they only guy on the roster that wants AJ as his own. You need to find AJ and get down on your knees and plead your case and kiss his ass…and if you have to literally kiss AJ's ass, you do it. Do you understand?"

"Yeah."

"Kaz, where you at babe?" Robert heard through the speaker.

"Look Robert I have to go but hurry and find AJ and apologize before someone else sweeps him off his feet. Bye." Kaz finishes and hangs up.

Bobby hung up his phone and jumped off the couch. He needed to find AJ.

* * *

><p>AJ walked down the hall at a fast pace. He had to, needed to get far away from Bobby. He couldn't believe that Bobby had said those things about his parents and his sister. He can't believe he just told him that he meant nothing to him.<p>

AJ stopped in his tracks. He meant nothing to Bobby. After all of the years that they had been together, Bobby would just throw him away for what…an inanimate object. AJ fell up against the walk as tears rolled down his cheeks. He put his hand over mouth to keep from sobbing too loudly. AJ hung his head low and just let the tears fall. He couldn't believe it was over.

"AJ?"

AJ lifted up his head. "Hey Joe." AJ said while wiping his tears away.

"What's wrong?" The Samoan man asked. He looked at AJ's hands and noticed his ring was gone. "Did you loose your ring? Don't worry, I help you find it."

"No. I gave the ring back to Bobby. The engagement is off." AJ said still wiping his tears away.

"Really?" Joe smirked but AJ didn't see. "What did he do?"

"He just." AJ looked up at Joe. "Admitted that I mean nothing to him now that he's champion. The worst part wasn't even about me; he said he didn't care about his parents or his sister. I- he's not the same man that I fell in love with." AJ vents.

"Oh AJ." Joe coos. "Robert is so stupid and he doesn't know your worth. He doesn't know exactly how valuable you are." Joe cups AJ's cheek. "You deserve better. You deserve someone who knows exactly how much you are worth. You deserve m-."

"Get the fuck off of my fiancée Joe!" Bobby screams, barreling down the hall and pushes Joe about two feet away from AJ. Kaz wasn't lying.

"Oh that's funny because AJ just told me that the wedding was off." Joe said and pushed Bobby back.

"It ain't off yet." Bobby retorted while pushing Joe again.

"You push me again and I'm gonna break your face."

"Bring it on fatty." Bobby yells.

"No." AJ steps in between the both of them. "Joe, please, leave I need to talk to Bobby."

Joe looked at AJ before turning around and leaving.

"Son of a bitch." Bobby said as Joe walked away. AJ hit him across the head.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" AJ starts. "First, you break my heart and now you come down here and almost ruin my friendship with Joe. Do you not want me to be happy?"

"No, I want the both of us to be happy." Robert says. "I need you AJ. Yes, I admit that at first I didn't think I needed you now because I had the title but when you walked out of the door, I felt a feeling that I never want to feel again. I need you, AJ, more than that title more than my sister and more than my parents." Robert fell to his knees, remembering what Kaz said. "See, I'm on my knees. I'm begging. Do I need to kiss your ass too?"

"What?"

"Here, turn around." Bobby grabbed AJ's hips and tried to turn him around.

"What? No! Stop!" AJ said and removed Bobby's hands from his hips. "I don't know…I- its like your bipolar. One minute, you love me and the next you hate me."

"No more bipolar moments." Bobby hurriedly says. "I swear. Do you want me to relinquish my title because I will for you?"

"No Bobby God just." AJ pauses. "Learn how to keep your ego in check and we'll be ok."

Robert went in his pocket and pulled out AJ's ring. "So will you put it back on?"

AJ gave him a look before holding out his hand. "You put it on for me."

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS 4 READING<strong>

**YOOMINC16**


End file.
